Sentimentos puros
by Rafaperez
Summary: Yui reflete em seus sentimentos pelo Corrector Synchro as véspera do natal e, tem uma surpresa.


**Autora:** MoiraShipper

 **Resumo:** Yui reflete em seus sentimentos pelo Corrector Synchro as véspera do natal e, tem uma surpresa.

 **Minha primeira fanfiction de Corrector Yui. Boa leitura e comentem.**

 **Sentimentos Puros**

 _Mesmo amando a ponto de perder o controle_

 _Eu não sou capaz de contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto_

 _Sentimentos puros estão correndo, mas_

 _Mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'_

 _Meu coração_

 **Siam Shade-1/3 Junjou na kanjou**

O natal estava chegando e a cidade, coberta de neve, estava com seu centro todo iluminado com pisca-piscas e enormes árvores enfeitadas. Embora muitas pessoas estivessem visitando as atrações natalinas na Comnet, Yui Kasuga estava na roda-gigante de seu mundo, onde estava um pouco mais calmo, pois a semana havia sido agitada para ela e os outros correctors, com vírus novos atacando e então, como presente, eles pediram que a líder dos correctors tirasse aqueles dias de folga ali, pois merecia.

"Hum..." Yui se espreguiçou e então removeu seu casaco vermelho, pois na cabine estava aquecido e ela fitou seu comcom com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, antes de apoiar uma mão no vidro, vendo que a roda começava a se mover e cada vez mais, flocos de neve caiam.

Reiko e Akiko estavam viajando com suas famílias e Haruna estava em um encontro com Takashi e, Yui desejou que também estivesse em um encontro ali na roda-gigante. Mas não com Shun. Havia quase um ano que havia percebido que o que sentia por ele era admiração. Não, seu coração batia forte quando o segundo corrector, Synchro estava com ela, sentimentos que foram aflorando aos poucos quando descobrira sua identidade, quando ele ficara ao seu lado, ajudando-a e, em todos os momentos que estiveram juntos.

Não importava se ele era um Corrector, programa de computador, ele e os outros tinham sentimentos. Yui só desejava que ele pudesse estar ali com ela, no mundo real.

"Ah Synchro..." _Mas será que você também sente algo por mim, alem de amizade?_ Ela pensou, fitando os flocos lá fora com um suspiro. Synchro era incrível, leal, bom, corajoso e sempre estava ao seu lado, ajudando-a e fazendo-a sorrir.

 _Olá Yui._

Yui sentiu seu coração parar por um momento e seu rosto ficou vermelho, enquanto olhava para seu comcom e encontrando o rosto de Synchro, que a fitava com um sorriso.

"Synchro?" Apesar de seu rosto esta vermelho, ela abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo ali, fazendo seu coração acelerar então e ela murmurou curiosa: "Achei que você estaria no programa da Cabana nas montanhas com os outros correctors..."

 _Eu ia, mas encontrei a Corrector Haruna e ela me disse que você iria a roda-gigante sozinha e por isso, quis te fazer companhia, uma noite especial, merece uma companhia especial._ Ele disse com a voz suave, sorrindo ao fitar os olhos castanhos de Yui e, vendo a surpresa neles, acrescentou sem-graça: _Se você quiser, é claro._

Yui, a garota humana que desde o começo nunca desistira dele, mesmo quando ele estava sendo controlado e que iluminava seus dias, que o fazia rir e sorrir e, que havia se tornado a única garota em seu coração, e, que esperava um dia poder lhe contar isso.

"Mas é claro que eu quero Synchro..." Ela disse com um enorme sorriso, rindo então e seus olhos brilharam, fitando o belo rosto do rapaz e então, ela ergueu o pulso, para mostrá-lo a vista lá fora. "Você é a única pessoa com quem gostaria de estar agora, aqui."

As palavras dela fizera o coração do corrector acelerar, e ele fitou a vista incrível, uma mistura das luzes da cidade e neve e os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, observando a paisagem a medida que a roda girava e então, ela fitou Synchro, que a observava curioso e ela respirou fundo, aproximando seu comcom de seus lábios e depositou um beijo na tela, sob a imagem do rosto de Synchro que, apesar de não poder senti-lo através do vidro, sentiu seu rosto corar de leve, encarando a jovem que sorria para ele, corando.

Sentindo-se o homem mais feliz de toda a Comnet, ele ergueu sua mão em direção a tela e Yui fez o mesmo, suas mãos se encontrando contra o vidro e ele fez uma carícia, imaginando a mão dela de verdade, seu toque, quando se vissem na Comnet. Os dois trocaram um lindo sorriso, sabendo que não precisavam de palavras naquele momento para dizer ao outro o que sentiam e voltaram a atenção para a paisagem.

Quando a roda-gigante chegava ao final do passeio, os dois se encararam sorrindo e Synchro disse com a voz apaixonada:

 _Feliz natal Yui..._

"Feliz natal Synchro." Ela lhe disse, seus olhos brilhando de emoção.


End file.
